


Erogenous Zones

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was elbow.</p></blockquote>





	Erogenous Zones

"I don't believe you."

"I actually do have experience."

"It's funny looking and hard."

"Here I thought you would be open-minded."

"I just can't see why I would possibly enjoy that."

Without warning, he pinned her underneath him.

Bending his head, he slowly sucked on her roughened skin while his tongue traced an intricate design. When he added in a sudden nip of his teeth, Buffy found herself unable to prevent a low gasp.

When her breathing finally returned to normal, she admitted, "OK, you were right. Elbows are sexy."

Angel leered. "I wonder what sucking your toes would do?"

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was elbow.


End file.
